My, My, What a Cute Little Neko I Have Here
by blackistheNEWpink0
Summary: Ciel was an average neko. He roamed the streets of London until he got kidnapped and sold. Can you guess who buys him? A very handsome man. WARNING: contains yaoi and boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive was walking down the street. You see he didn't have a home or place to stay, as most people didn't want a neko boy who only ever looked through one eye. Ciel always kept his right eye closed. He would cover it with his hair to keep people from thinking he was blind in that eye. Ciel had black shaggy hair with a blue tint to it. His left eye was a bright blue color. His right eye, the one he always covered, had a symbol on it. The color of the symbol is a light violet color.

While Ciel was walking down the street he had forgotten about his tail and the fact that he had it out and swaying along to every step he took. He hadn't noticed someone walking behind him or the cloth that soon covered his mouth. Ciel struggled momentarily until everything faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel's P.O.V.

I woke a sharp pain emiting from my head. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself. I honestly didn't care as long as it wasn't anywhere bad. I tried to open my one eye but I found that even if I did all I saw was the color black. I found it useless to keep my eye open so I closed it and tried to move only to find myself bound.

"First is thios precious jem. Sadly we know nothing about the boy as we only found him a few hours ago. But, we are able to tell that he is a virgin by the way his hole looks. We'll start the bidding at $10,000" I heard someone anounce then prices being called out but one was so loud and high that I knew they were going to win. "$800,000" was called out and then a "SOLD!" quickly followed.

That's when all I heard was silence as the blindfold was taken off and I was hoised up and dragged off the stage I found myself on. I was dropped at the feet of a tall male. The male had to be at least 6' tall and at least 20 years of age. He had hair as black as raven feathers. His eyes were a wine colored red. All in all I found him hot looking. But, it doesn't matter how one looks if their attitude and behavior is aweful.

I heard movement behind me and then a cloth was placed over my mouth and nose as I struggled slightly. This time I knew what to expect as I felt myself finking into darkness. But, before the dark completely took over I felt myself being moved.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ciel's P.O.V.)

I woke to find that I was actually comfy. I mean normally I wouldn't be anywhere near as comfy as I am right now. I slowly opened my one eye. I blinked both eyes, well I tried to anyway. I couldn't blink the one because it was covered with my eye patch. I blinked my one eye that wasn't covered with the eye patch. As I looked around at my surroundings I noticed that I didn't know where I was.

'Where am I?' I wondered to myself.

I slowly stood up getting ready to move. I just happened to notice that I'm actually really warm. But I'm hungry.

'I think I'll go see what there is to eat' I thought as I got off the bed silently.

As I started for the door I heard another noise. Someone else was in this place but they were sleeping as I can hear them slightly snoring. I climbed out the door and downstairs to the kitchen. Once there I opened the fridge and found some cheese and pickles. I grabbed them and disappeared into a cupboard.

I opened the jar of pickles and the cheese. I ate some cheese grabbing a pickle and eating it. I sucked the juice out of the pickle before dipping it back in and then biting it. I then lifted up the jar and drank some of the juice.

Suddenly the door to the cupboard opened up and a male's head popped in and I yelped.

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

I was awoken to the sound of a pickle getting eaten. I quickly checked upstairs to make sure that the little neko was still in the bed. He wasn't so it must be him that's in the cupboard. I slowly walked over to the cupboard the noise getting louder the closer I got. I opened the door to the cupboard and I heard a little yelp as I stuck my head inside.

I quickly put the lid on the pickle jar and picked up the boy with one hand while I grabbed the food with the other. I stood up and set the boy on the counter before putting away the cheese and pickles.

I then went back to the small neko that was still sitting on the counter and picked him up. He squeaked softly before relaxing. My guess is that he hasn't had any interaction that was good in a long time.

I then started walking to the living room. I then sat on the couch with him on my lap. I need to learn this boy's name. I can't keep calling him 'neko', now can I?

"What's your name?" I asked the male on my lap. He started to shake and I soon realized it was from fear. "I'm not gonna hurt you" I cooed softly. "My name's Ciel" he said very softly. I barely even heard it. If it wasn't for my demonic hearing I wouldn't have heard him. "What's yours?" He asked Just as low. "Sebastian" I answered his question softly.

I moved him so he was leaning against my chest and the arm of the couch. I still had my arm around him. But I took the other hand and gently started petting his ears.

I smiled soon realizing that he was purring. My smile got bigger the longer and louder he purred. As if he noticed what he was doing he suddenly jumped off my lap. He then crawled under the couch that I was currently sitting on.

I got off the couch and laid down so I could see under the couch. "please come out" I begged softly as I held my one hand out towards him. He gently grabbed onto my hand and allowed me to pull him out from underneath the couch. "please don't hurt me" Ciel begged me softly.

"I won't" I reassured him as I stood up sitting on the couch with him in my lap again. I started to gently pet him again. "Tell me about yourself" I told him slightly comandingly.

"But I don't wanna" he whined softly. "Please" I begged. He sighed and spoke "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm 14 years of age. I'm on my own. I've been alone ever since my parents died three years ago. I'm a natural born neko. That means half cat and half human. My favorite color is blue. And that's all I know"

After Ciel explained himself I felt the need to tell him about myself. "My name is Sebastian. My favorite color is red and I'm a demon. I don't know my age because I've long passed the age of a human."

He yawned and snuggled into me. "Tired?" I asked to which he nodded. I stood up carrying him bridal style. I walked upstairs and to my room. Well our room. I pulled back the covers and laid the sleeping Ciel down covering him up. He whimpered when I pulled away making me notice that he wanted to cuddle. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in bed pulling my neko close to me. After a few seconds sleep overtook me.


End file.
